Factory Girl
by PugZkii
Summary: Junior is called upon to fire Tulip to save the company from downfall. But when Junior looks out to his friend, he knows something that might save Tulips job. (Request from Lexboss) Rated M.


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! So this story was requested by Lexboss so i will commence to write it! Anyway, this is about the movie Storks. Technically, Hunter is ordering Junior to fire Tulip. But when Junior looks out over the work space, seeing Tulip, he is struck with realization. Stay tuned to find out.

Rated M for sexual content and some language. If you don't approve of this thing, I don't care, just don't read it. I don't care for negative opinions, really :)

Anyway, to everyone else, Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Junior twirled his features together nervously as he rode the elevator up to his CEO's quarters, wondering just what Hunter could want him for. Last time Hunter demanded his presence, he was given a stern talking to about his lack of hard work as of that time, how could he though? Some nights, he didn't get the sleep he should've been. He had high hopes that he had improved as much as he thought he had and maybe Hunter won't shunn him for the thing he'd been working on making better.

The elevator came to a jerking stop, forcing Junior to swallow roughly; attempting to calm his nerves. His features glistened as he stepped into the light of the massive overlook, Hunter standing in front of the magnificant window like always, an intimidation methode he loved to take advantage of.

"Junior, my boy!" Hunter said suddenly. Looking him in the reflection of the window.

Junior walked forward, closing in on his leader, watching him through the same reflection. "H-Hunter?"

"You're just the stork I wanted to see!" Hunter turned around, chest puffed out in his dominating manner. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"I-I don't know, sir." Junior shrunk back when Hunter came closer. Without a word, but a small grin, Hunter looped his wing around his employees neck and dragged him towards the window.

"This factory has been running for many years, Junior. The glorious service that we provide has made us very, very successful." Hunter started, pausing briefly. "For as long as I have been apart of Cornerstore, i've never seen such a place strive!"

Junior, still cowaring nervously, peered up at his boss, waiting for the bigger bird to continue.

"There's nothing better than having a company that works so well and keeps growing larger in business every passing day!" Hunter emphasized his words by turning Junior towards him and smiling gleefully. After a short time, however, Hunter's smile faded. "We do, unfortunately, have a small flaw that is keeping our business from really reaching its full potential."

When Hunter looked out the window again, so did Junior, following his eyes.

"That girl...Tulip. She's the issue."

Junior immediately shot a look of surprise at his boss, unbelieving what was being said.

"She needs to go..." Hunter said, letting his wings fall from Juniors body and resting behind his back once again. "I'm counting on you to do the job. Be it however you want but its been decided, she is jeopardizing the company. And a successful company would eliminate any faults before it got out of hand."

"But...sir!" Junior rushed, making Hunter turn a look of slight astonishment at him, obviously not expecting the retort.

Ignoring the stare, the smaller stork stood in front of the glass barrier, watching the red head female socialize happily with other birds. "She's just trying to help. She wants to make inventions that improvise wings for the flightless birds who want to deliver." Reaching out a featury wing, he pressed his feature tips up against the glass. Sighing, he wheeled away from the view and walked back toward the elevator, stopping once he was inside and turned a sideways grin at his boss. "Besides, Hunter. You can't fire her. She's the factory sex girl!" With a louder laugh following, Junior let the elevator drop, smiling at Hunter as he disappeared from sight.

When he reached the ground floor, he gave his wings a few hard thrusts and ascended into the air, soaring up to where Tulip was. The girl was currently surrounded by his delivery mates, all making their call outs to her. As one was perched between her open legs, thrusting wildly, Junior made his way to the front, pushing and shoving other birds out of his path. When he got to where he wanted, Tulip peered up at him, a smile playing across her lips.

"Junior!" She pipped up, making the male on top of her jump at the sudden outburst.

"That's not my name..." He said, giving her a disappointed stare.

"She's not talking to you!" Junior laughed, taking the other stork by the neck and wrenched him off the skinny girl and took his spot, sitting between her spread knees and inserting his erection into her entrance. She was already stretched from previous birds, so the entering process was easy. She smiled and wrapped her lanky and around his long craned neck, pulling him closer.

Junior felt the excitement surge through his veins as he gyrated his body against her, using his wings the hold himself up. Her moans floated out of her soft lips, seeping into his ears and exciting him all the more.

She squirmed when Junior left small nips against her neck and shoulder, careful not to bite.

The other birds marveled at the two, even Hunter, who stared at them from his office.

When they finished, Tulip decided that she was done for the night, exhausted and sticky from previous encounters. After a long, drawn out moan of disapproval from the others, they departed nonetheless.

Tulip gazed at Junior, smiling happily that he showed up. "Why do I do this again?" She giggled.

"Because I'm hoping that one day, Hunter will join and then he'll want you to stay after that."

"Oooh, so he still wants me gone, huh?" Tulip said, smiling down below to the cranes flying underneath them.

"Yeah but I told him that he couldn't fire you. You're too "valuable"." They laughed. "Besides, if he actually does end up firing you, he can fire me too."

Tulip beamed, leaning against her feathery friend and looping her arm in his. "You're the best, Junior. I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So there we go. I, obviously, haven't written something like this before but I'm hoping that it was good. Haha. Anyway, there will be more stories to come!

Upcoming updates:

One eyed wonder...

Virus in Yellow

Dave

A New Feeling

 **and a new story:**

Storm (Featuring Dave and Stuart the Minion)


End file.
